I Miss you
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: 2 Years after Xavier and Jean's death, Ororo is still trying to cope with what happened. pls R&R. Not my story, although I will be contributing to the remaining chapters. My sis's idea and story. Just added a new chappie. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Missing you

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men. I am just playing with them…

Summary: After X3, when Jean died. However, Charles returned. So there is this little talk between Xavier and Ororo of how things became they were and how precious is Jean to them.

A/N: I might be writing a little out of character here. This is my first fanfic…

Ororo looked at the pile of papers on her desk and sighed. Ever since the Professor died and she took over the school, she had mounds of work to do. Worse still, after the Alcatraz incident, Jean died and Logan has spent most of his time in god knows where. Ororo looked at the pictures on the wall behind her. There where so many of them. It was good then, when there where no power crazy mutant villains to worry about. She saw one that was vaguely familiar. Wondering what it is, she leaned forward to take a closer look.

/flashback/

"Jean! Stop that!"

"Stop what, Ororo?"

"Stop tickling me!"

Jean just laughed and continued to tickle her anyway. It was not until the Professor opened the door that they both stopped.

"That's enough, you to. We have a visitor today." The professor interrupted.

"Opps. Sorry." Both of them stood up, leaning on one another.

/end of flashback./

How could she forget that time. It was during the winter when she and Jean met Moira McTaggert. She was one of the Professor's best friends.

But now its all gone. Jean and the Professor are both dead. Jean, the only person close to a sister had died. And she killed the Professor.

Suddenly, the door opened and Logan popped his head into the room.

"What do you want Logan?" She demanded.

"Sorry for interrupting like this darlin' but there are two people on the porch."

"So? Just leave them out there." Ororo replied.

"But one of them, the guy, claims to be Chuck. Anyway, if you don't want to meet them, don't. I am letting them in." Logan replied.

Ororo stood still, stunned. She could not believe it. Charles is back?

Ororo raced down the stairs, to the foyer, where Moira McTaggert stood with an unknown guy.

"Moira! How nice to see you! It have been ages since you came." Moira laughed.

"Look at ya child, You've grown" Moira exclaimed, her Scottish accent noticeable.

/actually it have been about 15 years./ Ororo thought.

She heard a deep chuckle in her head.

/ Charles? Is that you/

/who else, dear child/

/ Where are you/

The man standing beside Moira gave a deep chuckle.

"Are you him?" Ororo asked "You sure don't look like him."

"Of course he is Charles, dear child." Moira replied.

"You must be mistaken, Moira. I saw him die that day."

"I am Charles, Ororo. You should know that." Charles replied.

"Prove it" Ororo countered.

"You dated Forge awhile back …" Charles replied.

Ororo's eyes widened in shock.

"It's him…"

Ororo rushed forward and hugged the man.

"Charles…Father… I missed you."

The Professor and Logan's eyes widen in shock. They have not seen this much display of affection from the usually cold weather witch.

"Welcome back Chuck." Logan told Charles.

"Told ya people so. Now who wants pizza?" Moira's voice cut through the sudden silence.

"Let's go then."


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later

Ororo and Xavier were casually lounging in his room. Ororo turned to face the man whom she considers her father.

"Why didn't you come back, Charles?" She asked, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I was gone for about 2 months, Ororo. When I entered the mind of this man, I could not walk or anything. It took me another 2 months to learn to walk." Charles replied

"But why did you wait for almost a year to past. Why!" Ororo cried.

"Because, my dear Ororo, I have to clear much important stuff first."

Ororo looked down, shamefaced.

"Sorry…Dad." She replied hesitantly.

"er…Ororo, why do you call him dad just now?" Logan popped his head into the room.

Ororo looked at Logan in surprise. "What?" she asked.

"I just asked why you called Chuck dad. It's weird." Logan replied.

"oh that…. I don't know. It just came to me."

"Never mind then. You two have a good chat. I will be going to bed now." Logan then excused himself from the room

"Why Ororo, did you call me dad?" Xavier asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

Ororo blushed a deep red.

"Its ok you know. From what I recall, you have been calling me dad since I adopted you."

Xavier replied.

Ororo eyes widened.

"I…you adopted me? When?"

"You didn't know? I thought I told you. I adopted you when you are 5. After your parents died, you are left in an orphanage. Then, I adopted you. Don't you remember?"

"So you ARE my dad after all." Ororo laughed like a child.

Xavier interrupted her.

"Where's Jean?" He asked.

Ororo's eyes became hooded. "She's…. dead."

"But how?" Xavier asked, bewildered.

"Logan killed her. She was the phoenix then."

Xavier bowed his head. "I suppose that's inevitable. How are you?"

"Fine." Ororo lied.

"Don't lie to me child. Tell me honestly."

"I… miss her." Ororo replied.

"I know. me too." Xavier replied, lowering his head a little.

A silence ensued.

"Do you still remember that summer when we first saw Eric?" Xavier asked, breaking the silence.

Ororo lifted her head. Of course she remembered. That summer when it all changed.

_/flashback/_

_Ororo was a small child of 5 then. Barely reaching up to Xavier's waist. That summer was the summer of 1980. Ororo saw a tall man approaching her. She held on to Xavier's hand tightly. That man was carrying a child with him. "Who is it, papa?" she asked, gripping his hand tightly. Xavier leaned down and whispered. "Don't be afraid. Its my old friend, Eric." _

_Eric Lensherr bended down and looked at Ororo._

"_She's young Charles."_

"_Yes I know." Charles replied. "She's only 5 after all."_

_Ororo didn't like they way both men were ignoring her. She walked over to Xavier and tugged his hand. "Who is the person beside Eric, dad?" She asked._

_Xavier looked t the child standing beside Eric. "Who is she, Eric?" he asked._

"_She's Jean, my friend. I found her when her parents threw her out." Eric replied._

_Jean stirred in his arms._

"_Where am I?" _

_/end flashback/_

She could still remember that. Of course. It was then she met Jean. Jean. That sister she was so glad to have.

"I miss her Charles. I miss her." Ororo threw herself into Xavier's arms and sobbed.

"Me too. Ororo, me too." Xavier replied, smoothing down Ororo's hair, wishing that she was a child again. So he could just reassure her that everything was okay and it's all a bad dream.

Both of them lay in each others arms and slept through the night. Ororo, for once, did not have any nightmares.


End file.
